


Loved Not Wisely

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Some sacrifices are made for duty, some are made for love.





	Loved Not Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

Daniel surged up beneath him, and Jack had to clench his jaws to prevent the desperate groan from erupting from his throat. Daniel's ass was pulling him in, demanding all of him and trying to wring him dry. Jack responded by snapping his hips forward, pounding into the body beneath him. Daniel moaned and begged and demanded, countering Jack's movements with a raw energy of his own. 

Jack waited, gritting his teeth, giving Daniel what he wanted and pushing him to the absolute limit before reaching around and jerking once, hard, on his cock. Daniel squirmed, sobbing out gasps of air as he emptied through Jack's hand. As Daniel's strangled breathing began to ease, Jack slid his hand up around Daniel's waist, holding him up as his muscles grew limp. Then Jack let himself go, rutting wildly until his balls knotted at the base of his cock and release became inevitable. 

When Jack could open his eyes again, he eased himself out, slightly amazed that his cock was still attached after the work out Daniel had given it. He felt more than heard Daniel's disappointed sigh as he moved away. Jack ignored it and rolled off the bed, reaching for his clothes. 

"You know--you don't have to run out of here the minute we're done," Daniel said, resentment plain in his voice as he rolled to his back to watch Jack dress. 

"Well, aside from the fact that the ambience leaves a little to be desired," Jack said dryly, waving his hand around the seedy motel room. "I promised some of the guys I'd meet them at the Tavern." 

Daniel's face and chest flushed. If Jack hadn't caught the warning gleam in Daniel's eyes, he might have thought Daniel was becoming aroused again. Instead, Jack watched carefully as Daniel climbed from the bed, wincing slightly when his ass made momentary contact with the mattress. He grabbed his jeans from the floor, glancing at his ripped boxers before tossing them toward the wastebasket. 

"Hey!" Jack admonished, snatching the shorts out of midair. "Don't ever leave anything behind."

"What?" Daniel said, staring at Jack incredulously. "Even if the NID or the CIA or the fucking PTL Club did steal my underwear--what would they get from it? Nothing. There's nothing there. If they wanted your DNA they'd have to crawl up my ass to get it!"

Jack stood still, watching Daniel stride angrily into the bathroom. Jack sighed, balled up the boxers and stuck them in his jacket pocket before walking reluctantly to join Daniel in the grungy little bathroom. 

"Do you mind?" Daniel asked sharply. 

"What?" Jack asked, leaning against the door frame. 

"A little privacy?" Daniel said, glaring at Jack's reflection in the mirror even as he continued cleaning himself with a washcloth that had once upon a time been white.

"Isn't that kind of closing the barn door after the horse has bolted?" Jack asked. He waited apprehensively; he could tell Daniel was fighting his instinct to slap Jack in the face with the used washcloth. 

"I thought you had places to go, things to see, people to do." Daniel turned to face Jack, his eyes hard. "Oh, but you already took care of the people to do, didn't you?"

Jack rubbed at his face wearily, following Daniel back into the bedroom. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. 

"Okay?" Daniel repeated, apparently bewildered by the question. He tugged his jeans up, grabbed his shirt and then froze. "No."

"No?"

"I can't do this anymore," Daniel said as he resumed dressing. "I won't."

"Do what?" Jack asked warily. 

"This!" Daniel plopped down on the side of the bed, wincing again, and leaned over to pull on his shoes. "I can deal with the paranoia and the secrecy...."

"Daniel, you know as well as I do that we both have enemies. The kinds of enemies that wouldn't think twice about putting electronic surveillance on us."

"Yes, I know," Daniel said sharply. "So it's always a motel. Always a different motel--a different day, a different time. Never a pattern to our...meetings. I understand. I can live with it. I have. But I can't live with this...this fuck and run mentality."

"Fuck and run?" Jack said. 

"We agreed to try to have a relationship, Jack," Daniel said. "We knew we'd have to be careful but.... This isn't a relationship."

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Jack snapped in frustration. His body was still humming from the sex, but the buzz was quickly fading.

"Ruin what?"

"The unbelievably, incredibly hot sex we just had!"

Daniel just glared at him for a moment. Then he got up and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He grabbed several bills blindly and stalked over to Jack, waving the money at him. 

"Find yourself a rent boy," Daniel said, shoving the money in Jack's front pants pocket when Jack wouldn't take it from his hand. "His technique will probably be better and you won't have to make excuses for leaving." 

Jack watched, dumbfounded, as Daniel grabbed his coat and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Alone, he pulled the crumpled bills from his pocket, insulted and frightened.

* * *

Jack focused his attention on the game playing on the TV mounted over the bar. The game and a beer. That was all Jack wanted to think about. Slowly, he relaxed into the conversation of the four other men sitting around the table with him.

"So, you have any money riding on this one, Colonel?"

"No way, Ferretti. I'm not that stupid," Jack said easily. "Besides, I'm saving up for those new titanium knees Doc keeps talking about."

"Gonna be the new six million dollar man, sir?" Captain Ellis asked as the other men laughed.

"With inflation, twenty mil at least," Jack said dryly. Seeing the waitress, Jack flagged her down. "Another round?"

"I wouldn't say no," Ferretti said. 

"You don't know the meaning of the word," Ellis muttered.

"Fuck you," Ferretti shot back.

"You volunteered us for that damn swamp planet."

"At least there weren't any snakes there."

"Were, too."

"Not the Goa'uld kind," Ferretti said. "Anything's better than the Goa'uld, right, Colonel?"

"At least you can shoot a snake," Jack said pragmatically. "Can't shoot a swamp."

"Thanks a bunch," Ferretti said while Ellis laughed. 

"I got this one," Jack said when the waitress finally reached their table. He dug into his pocket, going pale as the bills Daniel had shoved in his pocket fell out. 

"Geez, Colonel, when did you become the big spender?" Ferretti teased. 

"I'm not," Jack said tersely, shoving the money back in his pocket, out of sight but nowhere close to out of mind.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Daniel cursed, his volume rising rapidly with the words.

Jack turned around and watched Daniel strike the stone wall with a stick he'd been attempting to use as a crowbar. Jack didn't think he'd ever seen Daniel be careless, let alone deliberately destructive, on a dig.

"Problem, Daniel?" Jack asked, walking cautiously in Daniel's direction.

"Ya think?" Daniel spat. He raised the stick again, looking torn, wanting to smash his way through the wall. Then he dropped the stick to the ground. He cupped his hands, blowing into them in an attempt to combat the damp chill that seemed to be ever present on this Goa'uld forsaken planet. 

"Daniel?"

"Fucking door won't open no matter what I do," Daniel said, waving one hand carelessly back at the stone wall as he walked to the other side of the small courtyard that stood before the tomb entrance. 

"Take a break."

"I don't need to take a break. I need to get inside there."

"You're sure there's a Goa'uld in there?" Jack asked, not for the first time.

"Assuming someone smarter than me hasn't come along and already found the way in," Daniel snapped sarcastically.

"Well, that's not likely."

"Don't," Daniel said, his eyes flashing darkly. "Don't do the understanding, supportive thing."

"You'd rather I'd said that anyone with an I.Q. higher than pond scum could figure it out?"

Daniel just plopped down on a large rectangular stone that had fallen from the low wall surrounding the courtyard at some time in the past, his shoulders slumping.

"Those are runes," Daniel said with a careless wave at the entrance. "It's a little obscure but there's a reference to the Serpent of Midgard."

"And that's significant because?"

"This is the first time we've seen a Goa'uld using a name out of Norse mythology."

"Why are you so sure it's a Goa'uld?"

"Well, 'Serpent' is probably a small clue," Daniel said.

"Ah. Right," Jack said. He looked around the courtyard before turning back. "Look, Daniel...."

"I'll get it open," Daniel said. He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than Jack.

"Want me to call Teal'c back?" Jack asked. "Couple of blasts from his staff weapon...."

"Of course not," Daniel snapped. "That would destroy it."

"Unlike you whacking on it with a stick," Jack said. Daniel just gave him a dirty look. Okay, so the stick was small and unlikely to cause any significant damage--something Daniel certainly had been aware of before lashing out. Still.... Jack stood, regarding Daniel's face for a long moment. Then he sighed.

"Aspirin, water, and at least a fifteen minute break," Jack said. "You're letting your frustration get the best of you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Daniel said sharply.

"Daniel...."

"Colonel."

Jack suppressed a grimace before turning to face Carter and Teal'c. 

"Report, Major?"

"We've finished the survey, sir."

"Already?" Daniel asked, getting to his feet quickly.

"We are quite done," Teal'c affirmed. 

"Well, I'm not," Daniel said. He waved at the tomb. "I'm nowhere close to getting this open and I haven't even seen the city yet."

"You've got one hour, Daniel," Jack said.

"That's not enough."

"I filmed a great deal of the city while Major Carter was obtaining samples," Teal'c offered. 

"It's not the same," Daniel said. "I need to see it. I...I need to examine it with my own eyes. You wouldn't know what to look for."

"I'm sure Teal'c did the best he could," Jack said. 

"I don't doubt that," Daniel said with an apologetic nod to Teal'c. "I'm just saying...."

"And I'm just saying you've got an hour," Jack repeated. "Make the best of it."

* * *

Jack let a heavy sigh as he crossed the restaurant, Teal'c silent but very much present at his back. He wasn't in the mood for team night. He wasn't up to socializing at the moment. He and Daniel were...well, he didn't quite know what they were at the moment except that they weren't good. Definitely non-copasetic. But it was Carter's call this month and he had no good excuse for backing out. At least not one he could publicly admit to.

"Over there, O'Neill," Teal'c said quietly, pointing to a booth in the back corner. Carter and Daniel were leaning toward each other across the table, their conversation animated. 

"That doesn't make sense, Daniel," Sam said as Jack and Teal'c drew even with their table. 

"I know," Daniel readily agreed. "But that's the only interpretation I can come up with."

"Ah!" Jack said sharply, startling both of them. "What's the first rule?"

"No shop talk at dinner," Carter said as Jack slid into the booth next to her. Daniel just rolled his eyes and scooted over to make room for Teal'c on his side of the table. 

"It's not like we have much else to talk about," Daniel said, picking up his menu. 

"I've told you and told you to get a life," Jack said, making sure to include Carter in his statement. 

"We have lives, sir. Just not ones you appreciate," Sam said. 

"Feeling a little brave there, Major?" Jack said, eyeing her wine glass.

"What is the second rule, O'Neill?" Teal'c said. 

"No ranks or chain of command," Sam said quickly when Jack made a sour face at the reminder. 

"There's no rule against respecting your elders."

Daniel snorted from behind his menu. He looked up, saw Jack's exasperated stare, and shrugged. "Sorry."

"Hi, Dr. Jackson."

"Oh, hi," Daniel said, looking up from the menu. Jack cocked his head to take in the two women who'd stopped beside their table. 

"Captains," Jack said, checking his mental files for their names and unit assignments. Teal'c nodded a greeting while Carter made a little wave. 

"Colonel, Major, Mr. Teal'c," Captain Parks said. Her companion just nodded. "I didn't realize you ever came to this restaurant, Dr. Jackson." 

"It's just Daniel. And I don't. This was all Major Carter's idea."

"Oh, fine," Sam said with mock disgust. "See if I ever invite you for sushi again."

"O'Neill likes fish," Teal'c said. 

"That's not fish. That's bait," Jack said. 

"Er...well, we just thought we'd say hi," Captain Parks said. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Daniel said with a brief smile. Jack gave the women a casual salute.

"Another one bites the dust," Sam said, smiling to herself. 

"What?" Jack and Daniel both asked. 

"Captain Parks is most taken with Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. 

"No, I.... Really?" Daniel asked, puzzled. 

"I swear--I'm going to send both you and Carter to the ugly farm," Jack muttered. 

"Both of us?" Sam said.

"We can't have the youngsters mooning around all the time," Jack said. "It's bad for discipline."

"Oh, please," Sam muttered disdainfully. 

"Even if that were true--which it isn't--why do you assume the attraction is purely based on physical appearance?" Daniel said. "Maybe they're attracted by Sam's intelligence or my...um...well.... The point is it doesn't have to be physical."

"Right or wrong, physical appearance is the factor upon which most people base their initial impressions. Things like muscle tone, skin tone, teeth...."

"Teeth?" Sam said incredulously.

"All signs of physical health, and a healthy partner is believed to increase the odds of a successful mating."

"Define successful," Teal'c said. Sam snorted into her napkin.

"In historical terms, successful meant producing healthy offspring," Jack said, refusing to be diverted. Or subverted.

"But those factors don't hold in modern society," Daniel argued. "We're not looking for mates who will produce lots of children. Or give us wealth or social position." Daniel paused thoughtfully. "Well, most of us aren't."

"Not consciously," Jack agreed. "And then there's the whole issue of pupil dilation...which is exactly where you get into trouble."

"W-what?"

"Dilated pupils are considered to be a sign of arousal. You have very dilated pupils."

"You just had to take that correspondence class in sociology, didn't you?" Daniel asked after staring at Jack for a long moment, stunned.

"Hey--you're the one who encouraged me."

"A decision I'm beginning to regret."

* * *

"Got a few Lotto numbers for you," Jack said casually. He and Daniel seemed to have settled down into their usual behavior, at least on the surface. Jack thought it was worth seeing if their personal relationship had somehow gotten back on track while he was ignoring the problem.

He leaned against the door to Daniel's office and waved a slip of paper. The code wasn't terribly difficult to break but it was, at least, discreet. The third number in the series was the motel, the numbers referring to the motel's listing in the phone book. The last number was the room number. Jack always got a ground floor room, so the Daniel only had to add 100 to the number. 

Seated at his desk, Daniel paused. He lifted his head, but never looked directly at Jack. 

"No."

"No?" Jack said. He wondered, hopefully, if Daniel meant he just wasn't in the mood. Jack had never known Daniel to not be in the mood, but everyone was entitled to their 'not in the mood' days. More worrisome was the very real possibility that Daniel really meant no as in 'never again, fuck you very much'. 

"No," Daniel repeated, bowing his head to his work. 

Jack hesitated, playing with the scrap of paper in his hand. Finally he walked over to the desk. 

"I, uh...I owe you some money from the last time," Jack said almost inaudibly. He held out the folded bills he'd been carrying since that last night at the motel. Daniel glanced, color flaming on his cheeks as he snatched the money and shoved it in his breast pocket. Jack was glad to see the flush. He wasn't sure what it meant, exactly, but it had to be better than the chill he'd been feeling from Daniel. 

Jack waited for Daniel to say or do something further, but Daniel just hunched even further over his desk. After a moment, Jack laid the paper down right in the middle of the folder Daniel was looking at. 

"Just in case you change your mind," Jack said quietly, stepping away from the desk again. He winced inwardly as Daniel, after a moment's hesitation, brushed the slip of paper aside.

* * *

Jack settled himself on the bed with a sigh. Surfing through the limited channels on the motel TV, he looked for something that would keep his mind engaged until Daniel showed up. If. If Daniel showed up. Jack knew it would take Daniel some time to decide which was worse: letting things go unresolved or talking to Jack. The problem was that when you got right down to it, Daniel was as stubbornly uncommunicative as the next guy. 

When the knock on the door did come, it was sooner than he'd expected. Jack rolled off the bed, his heart speeding up in anticipation of...of what he didn't know. He opened the door with a flourish, gesturing Daniel into the room. 

"Sit," Jack invited, retaking his seat on the bed.

"I'm not staying," Daniel said abruptly. 

"Sit," Jack repeated more forcefully. Daniel scowled, but sat rather tentatively on the foot of the bed. Jack sighed. He knew he had to do something but he had no idea of how to proceed. Daniel, sitting in resolute silence, wasn't making it any easier.

"So...that's it then?" Jack asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I guess so."

"You just decided that all on your own?"

"I have to do what's best for me."

"You'd already decided, hadn't you?" Jack said. He felt the rage bloom inside him and fought to keep a lid on it. He knew anger would only make things worse. Although he didn't intend to give up without a fight. 

"Excuse me?"

"You planned it. You were like a wild man in bed that night. You were planning to call it quits but you wanted one last hard fuck." Jack blew out an angry breath. "Jesus, you're a cold bitch."

"What...?" Understanding dawned on Daniel's face. "Fuck you. That wasn't it at all."

"No?" Jack said coldly. 

"No." Humiliation colored Daniel's face. "Not consciously, anyway. What I.... I thought...."

"God," Jack groaned, thinking he might know what Daniel had been thinking. "It was never you, Daniel. Not anything you did or didn't do."

"Well, I'm the only one here so it must be," Daniel argued. 

"Daniel," Jack groaned, laying one hand over his eyes.

"I feel like a damn whore, Jack," Daniel said self-consciously. "It's not right. This was never supposed to be about just fucking."

"Are you saying you do 'just fucking'?" Jack asked, curious.

"Not with you," Daniel said. He dropped his head, his long fingers coming up to massage his temples. "Is it really so wrong to want more?"

"We can't have more."

"Christ, Jack--I wasn't asking you to hold hands with me through the gate," Daniel said, getting up to pace the room. "All I wanted was some time for us to just be together. Something more than just sex."

"What's wrong with sex?" Jack said. 

"There's nothing wrong with sex," Daniel said angrily. "Sex is good. I love sex. I want sex. As much sex as I can get. But I want more than your dick. I want you."

"Daniel, I don't think you know what you're asking me here," Jack said.

"No, I guess not," Daniel said, trying to read Jack's face. "So why don't you tell me?"

"I...can't." 

"Why not?" When Jack didn't answer Daniel resumed pacing. "Why...why me in the first place? You had to know it would get complicated. Surely there were easier ways to get your rocks off."

"You don't understand," Jack said, frustrated. "I want more. I want it so bad it hurts. The only way I can manage it is to keep some distance. If I let you get too close, if I get too comfortable with it.... I'm not strong enough to need you that much. Not and still be able to pretend that I don't."

Daniel stood frozen, eyes unfocused as he considered Jack's admission. Jack waited while Daniel processed the information, wondering if it would be enough. 

"I understand," Daniel said finally. His eyes focused on Jack again, his expression bleak. "But, Jack, I don't think I'm strong enough to live with only half."

* * *

"Hey," Jack said, almost stopping dead on the spot when he realized that Daniel was the only other occupant of the elevator car.

"Hey," Daniel replied softly. Jack turned and hesitantly pushed the button for his floor. He was wondering how to play this when a slew of Marines caught the door just as it was closing and pushed in. Jack found himself backed up just in front of Daniel, which was probably way closer than Daniel really wanted him to be. 

"Canned Marines," Jack muttered under his breath. He felt a soft snort of amusement from behind him.

"All we need now is the little key to peel off the lid," Daniel whispered. 

Just then, the sergeant in front of Jack shifted position, his pack pushing into Jack's face. Jack leaned back into Daniel. If he was going to get up close and personal with anyone it sure as hell wasn't going to be some jarhead. Besides, this was an all too familiar position for Jack. A pleasantly familiar position, and even as he thought about it he felt movement behind him. At his behind. 

Jack held still, feeling Daniel's erection against his ass, but not letting on that he felt it. Six floors later, the doors opened and disgorged the Marines. Jack waited until the doors closed again before turning to look at Daniel. 

He was so stunned by the pale, angry face that met his gaze that he couldn't think of anything to say until the elevator stopped at the next floor: Jack's floor.

"Um, Daniel...?"

"It was just a...reflex," Daniel said tightly, his eyes firmly fixed on some spot on the floor. 

"Sure, okay," Jack said, shuffling his way out of the elevator. Two airmen were walking toward the elevator, but suddenly Jack felt like he needed to say...something. 

"Hey--want to grab a beer after work?" Jack asked, catching the sudden widening of Daniel's eyes that betrayed his surprise. "O'Malley's maybe?"

"Um, sure," Daniel said, as cognizant of the airmen's presence as Jack was. "I'll, uh...I'll catch you later."

* * *

Jack's phone was ringing as he walked through the front door. He tossed his jacket toward the couch and jogged into the kitchen to answer before the answering machine picked up. 

"O'Neill," he said briskly, his eyes dropping to the mail in his hand.

"I'm assuming you don't really want to go someplace public tonight."

Jack straightened up at the sound of Daniel's voice, letting the mail drop onto the counter.

"Not necessarily," Jack admitted. "But we can...if you want to."

"I'll be there in five."

Jack stared at the phone, hearing the grating hum of disconnection. He gave himself a little shake, hung up and started rummaging through the fridge looking for something for dinner. True to his word, Daniel was knocking at the door just minutes later. 

"Hungry?" Jack asked, after calling to Daniel to let himself in. 

"Not really," Daniel said with a grimace. Jack wasn't either, his stomach tense, but feeding Daniel gave him something to do. 

"I got chili in the freezer. Only take a few minutes to thaw." Jack tossed the container in the microwave and bustled around the kitchen gathering the other makings for the meal. After a few moments of silent observation, Daniel joined in, setting the table and getting them each a beer. 

"Daniel...." Jack said once they were seated at the table.

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Daniel asked, keeping his head down.

"You still want me," Jack said. Daniel sighed and set his spoon down with far more deliberate care than was needed. "You can't deny it."

"I'm not trying to deny it. Wanting you was never the issue," Daniel said. "But I can't have you."

"You have all of me that can be had," Jack argued. 

"It's...it's not enough. An hour, once or twice a month, fucking in a tacky no-tell motel just isn't enough."

"That's not all there is. We work together; we spend time together outside of work just hanging out...."

"But we can have that as friends, Jack. We already had that as friends and the truth is we've lost that. We don't hang out anymore. Not much anyway. We traded our friendship for sex. I thought...." Daniel cut off his words, looking away again. 

"Daniel?" Jack prompted softly. 

"I thought we'd have more, not less," Daniel said. 

"Don't you believe that I'd like to have more, too?"

"Yes, I think you probably would, but you won't. Can't." Daniel shook his head, smiling sadly at Jack. "I'm sorry but it's not enough for me."

"I want to, but I'm not ready to give it all up," Jack admitted. "I know you probably think that makes me selfish."

"No," Daniel said firmly. "You have your priorities and I can't say that they're wrong. You've never lied to me about how far you were willing to go. I knew what I was facing going in and I thought I was okay with it." Daniel shrugged. "Turns out--I wasn't."

* * *

"Daniel?"

Daniel's head jerked up in surprise. Captain Parks, who'd been leaning over Daniel's desk, watching intently while he pointed out something on the pages in his hand, snapped to attention.

"At ease," Jack said. He'd taken a moment to review Parks' file after the last team dinner. Purely in the interest of knowing the enemy... colleague. She'd served for six years before being posted to the SGC, and was trained in demolitions. While he could easily see why she might be attracted to Daniel, he didn't think she was the kind of gal Daniel would go for. Then again--a woman who liked to blow things up couldn't be all bad.

"What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Mission briefing."

"In twenty minutes," Daniel pointed out. 

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly Speedy Gonzalez," Jack said, ignoring Daniel's predictable irritation in favor of watching Parks' reaction.

"I'll be there," Daniel said, dismissing Jack. 

"I don't want to hold you up, Doctor...."

"Daniel," Daniel said quickly. "Just Daniel."

"Yes, sir. Sorry--Daniel. It's okay," Parks said with a smile. "I need to finish my mission prep, too. But I really appreciate your help."

"No, thank you," Daniel said with a heartfelt smile. "We can always use another translator."

"I thought you were into explosives?" Jack said with a frown.

"Yes, sir, I am," Captain Parks said. "My father happened to be a firm believer in a classical education, ergo four straight years of Latin."

"Four?" Jack said. "As in...four? And no one reported this to the child welfare authorities?" 

"Jack," Daniel said, exasperated. 

"Well, technically I was an adult so I guess it was just my own tough luck," Parks admitted. 

"Well, it's good luck for us," Daniel told Jack. "We never have enough linguists to handle the load and we can use every little bit of help we can get." 

"The Ancients," Jack said, wincing at the memory of days... weeks?...months?--of learning Latin. Four years: that was a sentence, not an education.

"Exactly," Daniel said. "Captain Parks is actually quite fluent. With a little tutoring she should be able to handle some of the Ancients' texts."

"Captain Parks already has an assigned workload," Jack reminded both of them.

"Yes, sir, absolutely," Parks said quickly. "But the truth is that sometimes I find myself with a little free time between missions, and I'd love a change of pace."

"Your C.O. okay with that?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir. He said that as long as it doesn't interfere with my duties he couldn't give a rat's.... Um, that is...."

"I got it," Jack said dryly. "Fine--knock yourself out. And Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"It's now ten minutes until briefing."

"What? No.... Crap," Daniel muttered as he began to dig through the pile of papers on his desk, looking for his briefing report. 

"Sir?" Parks was looking at Jack expectantly.

"Dismissed, Captain."

"Thank you. See you later, Daniel."

"Yes, definitely," Daniel tossed out over his shoulder, still shifting through the reams of paper. "Later."

"Daniel, this is a fire hazard," Jack said once Parks was gone.

"You could get me a bigger office," Daniel said, his head disappearing as he knelt down behind the desk.

"Or I could just get you a paper shredder."

* * *

"Well, this is different," Jack muttered as SG-1 stepped through the gate onto one more alien world that looked a whole lot like home. Minus the mountain. And the roads. And the smog. Lots of trees though. 

"Village is about three klicks that way," Carter said, ignoring her C.O.'s ill humor with the ease of long practice. 

"Let's do it then."

"O'Neill."

Teal'c's sharp call before they'd gotten even five yards from the gate instantly put everyone on alert. Jack immediately started scanning the tree line, wondering what Teal'c had seen or heard.

"Ah...Jack?" Daniel glanced back to make sure Jack had heard him. Then he turned back to watch the men approaching from the south. Jack switched the safety off, but kept his gun pointed at the ground. The men, all eight of them, were dressed in some kind of leggings made from hides topped by loose fitting tunics.

"You dare."

"Excuse me?" Jack said. "And who are you?"

"I am Loman...as you already know."

"Now see--I did not know that," Jack retorted, blatantly studying the thin, almost emaciated looking man.

"Loman," Daniel interrupted. "We're travelers. Explorers. From a planet called Earth."

"Yes. And you were forbidden to ever return." Loman made a curt hand gesture and his comrades raised their weapons.

"Cover up!" Jack shouted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel, Carter and Teal'c all diving for the ground. Jack wriggled behind a fallen log. Seconds later a blast took a chunk of wood out of the log, splattering Jack with splinters. 

"Damn it!" Jack growled, looking for better cover. 

"Jack, I think...I think maybe someone got here before us," Daniel's voice said into Jack's ear. 

"Fucking NID," Jack said. 

"They gave us a list of all the planets they'd been to," Sam protested through the radio. 

"Apparently not all of them," Jack said flatly. "Try talking to them, Daniel. I'd really rather not get into a fire fight if I can help it."

"Loman, please--give us a chance to explain," Daniel called out. 

"Explain?" Loman said, the disbelief plain in his voice. "There is nothing to explain. You are not honorable people."

"Honorable...no, the people who came here before were definitely not honorable," Daniel agreed. "They were nothing more than liars and thieves."

"You admit it?"

"Those people," Daniel said quickly. "Yes, they were. They are considered nothing more than criminals among our people. They have lied to and stolen from us, too."

Jack listened with one ear as Daniel did his damnedest to sweet talk the distrusting native. Jack had managed to get himself a little more securely situated. A quick assessment of his team's positions and he knew that, if worse came to worst, they could fight their way out. He truly didn't want to. Having dealt with the NID rogues himself, he completely understood why these people might be a little upset, but.... 

What the fuck was Daniel doing?

"Daniel!" Jack hissed into his radio as he saw Daniel slowly stand up. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jack wasn't at all surprised when Daniel didn't bother to answer. Aggravated, but not surprised. Daniel just moved forward, one cautious step at a time, all the while talking to the leader of the group. 

"Daniel," Jack tried again, knowing Daniel could hear him. "Do not get too close. Hear me? Keep your distance."

"O'Neill."

Jack glanced over. Sam was stretched out behind a big honking tree, her eyes fixed on Daniel. Teal'c was about ten yards from Carter's location, looking at Jack and clearly unhappy about the turn of events. 

"Let him have a chance," Jack told Teal'c. "But if anyone so much as looks funny at Daniel, take him out." Jack replayed his words in his mind. "Take out the other guy, that is. Not Daniel. Not yet anyway."

"Sir."

Jack looked back at Daniel and groaned. Daniel had moved too close. Too close for Jack, Sam, or Teal'c to have a clear shot at Loman if the need arose. He really hated when Daniel did that. 

Daniel was talking and gesturing earnestly, appealing to Loman's better nature. Assuming that Loman had a better nature, which was more than Jack was willing to credit him with on first meeting. Loman's expression was unreadable, his face calm as he took one step closer. Then he smiled a smile that sent a chill down Jack's spine.

"Our people have suffered greatly."

"Give us a chance to help," Daniel offered. 

"I told you what awaited your return," Loman said.

"Wha...? No...."

"Daniel!" Jack shouted, knowing what was going to happen but too late to prevent it. Loman thrust forward with the knife he'd had concealed in his billowing sleeve. Daniel tried to pull away, staggering back a step and falling to the ground. And Jack took Loman down with one shot right between the eyes.

Loman's band rushed forward, but they weren't any match for SG-1's weapons or their discipline. In seconds the seven men lie bleeding on the ground. Jack ran to Daniel while Teal'c began confirming the kills with a certain grim satisfaction.

"Daniel?"

"Shit," Daniel muttered. He rolled to his side before sitting up, grimacing. 

"Daniel," Sam admonished as she dropped to her knees beside him. "Stay still and let me look at that."

"It's not bad."

"No?" Jack asked, picking up the blade Loman had used, its sharp edge glistening with blood. 

"It just nicked me," Daniel said, finally allowing Sam to examine his injury. 

"Carter?" Jack asked, not fully trusting Daniel's assessment.

"It's not too bad but it will need stitches," Sam said. 

"Jack?" Daniel said, looking around him, taking in the stillness of the clearing.

"Don't start, Daniel."

"All of them?" Daniel asked, turning his gaze back to Jack.

"They are all dead," Teal'c confirmed as he walked up to rejoin the other three.

"Why?"

"In case you hadn't noticed--Loman tried to kill you," Jack snapped. 

"He failed," Daniel pointed out. "And what about the rest?"

"The rest--given half a chance--would've finished off the job."

Daniel took a deep breath, his shoulders sagging as he let it out again. 

"Daniel?" Sam prompted. 

"Let's go before any more of them show up," Daniel said. 

Jack thoroughly agreed with that plan, although he wanted to leave before the natives got any more opportunities to kill them, and he knew Daniel wanted to go before they had any more opportunities to kill the natives. 

Jack stretched out his hand. Daniel's eyes met his, just for a second, and then he grasped Jack's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

* * *

"Dr. Jackson?" 

"Sorry I'm late," Daniel said, moving to his seat at the table as quickly as he could. A slight wince as he sat was the only sign he gave of his injury. 

"Are you all right?" Hammond asked. 

"Just a few stitches," Daniel said with a rueful grimace. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Jack said, turning toward the man next to him. 

"Dr. Fraiser cleared me."

Jack gave Daniel a distrustful look before returning his attention to the general. 

"Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill was just telling me that the rogue NID members had been to this planet."

"Yes, I think that's pretty definite," Daniel said, nodding. "Loman knew who we were the minute we stepped through the gate. Presumably he recognized the uniforms."

"Do we have any idea of what the NID may have done there?"

"I didn't get that far," Daniel admitted. "But whatever it was it made these people very unhappy."

"They were quite intent on taking their revenge upon us," Teal'c said. 

"What are the chances we could work out a diplomatic solution?" Hammond asked. 

"About nil, sir," Jack said. "If not less."

"Even if we were to offer to make restitution for whatever the NID may have done?"

"We just killed eight members of their clan, General. I really don't think they're going to interpret that as a sign of good faith," Daniel said. Jack stared hard at his mission folder, pretending the words of the man next to him meant nothing to him.

"It was in self defense," Sam said. 

"I don't think they'll see it that way." Daniel sighed. "In all honesty, General, I don't think they would've been open to discussion regardless of what we did. The only way to prevent this would've been if we'd never gone."

"Or if the NID had never gone," Teal'c pointed out.

"Or that," Daniel agreed.

"I don't like leaving the population of another world thinking that the NID is a true representation of the people of Earth," Hammond said. 

"Neither do I, sir. But if Daniel couldn't get them to listen, then no one else will be able to either," Jack said.

* * *

"Carter?" Jack watched as his 2IC startled at the sound of her name. She hadn't noticed Jack loitering in the hallway. But he'd noticed her scowling passage through the corridor. Someone had ruffled the major's feathers badly.

"Oh. Sir, sorry--I didn't see you there," Sam said as she ran an agitated hand through her hair. 

"What's up?"

"Sir?"

"Someone's got you in a snit. What happened?"

"Nothing, sir." Sam hesitated, seeing Jack's skeptical gaze. "Okay, it was something, but I took care of it."

"So why are you still all puffed up?" Jack asked, teasing but serious at the same time.

"Puffed up?" Sam said. Suddenly she sighed, acknowledging her continued distress. "It's just...I don't understand how some people can be so...so sneaky. So nasty."

"Give," Jack ordered. 

"I happened to overhear Captain Parks and Sergeant Maher in the locker room. Parks was talking about her date with Daniel last night," Sam said.

"Er...date?" Jack asked, his stomach sinking. The feeling made him angry. He and Daniel--they were finished. Done. Kaput. They were both free to date whomever they pleased. And it drove Jack nuts to hear that Daniel was dating. 

"Yes, sir. They've gone out a couple of times. Apparently last night they, uh...slept together."

"And you know this how?" Jack asked sharply.

"Because Parks said so."

"She shouldn't be talking about...not here."

"Yes, sir, I agree."

"But it's understandable, I guess. Daniel's always been a target of female interest," Jack said dully. If he didn't like hearing that Daniel was dating, he really didn't want to hear the details.

"That's just it, sir. Parks was telling Maher that Daniel isn't the great catch everyone thinks he is. At least not in bed."

Jack eyes widened. 

"I know!" Sam said, seeing his surprise. "Daniel is...well, I mean, I don't actually know what Daniel's like...in bed. Obviously. But I don't for a minute believe he's as inept as Parks is saying." 

"For what it's worth, I don't believe it either," Jack said with surprising calm. Hell, he knew the exact opposite was true. "But more to the point--that is definitely something Parks should not be talking about on the base."

"And that's exactly what I told her." Sam glanced at Jack, slightly nervous. 

"Good. Just saves me the trouble."

"Er...sir?" Sam fell into step beside Jack as he turned to go to his office. "Could I ask a question?"

"Could I stop you?"

"Do you--I mean men in general--do you talk like that? You know-- 'locker room' talk?"

"Ah. Well, men's locker room talk can be rude, crude and socially unacceptable.... And a lot of it is probably hot air, but I think you'd find that women are far more likely to do the morning after critique."

"Really?" Sam said. She looked at Jack suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"I know women," Jack asserted. "Used to be married to one. And although I haven't had a date in what feels like millennia, I doubt women have changed all that much."

"No, sir," Sam said with a smile. "I don't suppose we have."

* * *

"What's the deal with Parks?" Jack asked from the doorway. Daniel frowned at his computer before turning to look at Jack. 

"Deal?" Daniel said in a soft tone that nonetheless warned Jack to watch carefully where he trod. 

"You know--you, Parks, dating.... Sex."

"What's it to you?"

"Kind of a piranha, isn't she?" Jack asked with studied casualness. He meandered through Daniel's office, ostensibly looking at the piles of...junk, but in truth watching Daniel from the corner of his eye.

"Piranha? Well, that's bitchy. Even for you," Daniel said, turning back to his work in a dismissive manner. 

"Daniel...."

"Deal with it, Jack."

"Damn it, Daniel. You know Parks is talking about you?" Jack said, turning to face Daniel. Okay, so it wasn't like Parks had sent out a memo or anything, but Jack was a firm believer in 'all's fair in love and war.' Even if he wasn't quite sure which of the two they were engaged in at the moment.

"W-what?" Daniel stared at him, color rising in his face. "Ah...no."

"Yes."

"Fuck," Daniel said vehemently.

"Apparently not very well."

"Piss off, Jack," Daniel said, getting up from his desk and heading toward the door.

"Daniel, watch yourself."

"I can handle her," Daniel said as he disappeared into the corridor. Jack bit his lip, suppressing his gut reaction which was that no, Daniel couldn't handle Parks. Daniel wasn't nearly devious enough.

* * *

"No, I'm more convinced than ever," Daniel said firmly. 

Jack lingered by the door to Daniel's office. The other three members of SG-1 were oblivious to his presence, so wrapped up in their discussion that they hadn't noticed his arrival.

"But, Daniel...." Carter began.

"Sam, I'm sure."

"Sure about what?" Jack said, making his presence known. Daniel glanced up at him, his gaze uncertain. He seemed to shake it off as Jack walked further into his office. 

"Daniel thinks the tomb on P5Y holds a Goa'uld," Carter explained. 

"That being the tomb we couldn't open?" Jack asked. 

"Yes," Daniel sighed. "That one. The one that has an inscription in Norse runes. The one that tells the story of the Serpent of Midgard."

"You said it was merely an identification," Teal'c said.

"Okay, alludes to the Serpent of Midgard."

"Well, this is nothing new. Daniel thought there was a Goa'uld in there from the very beginning," Jack said.

"He now believes that this particular Goa'uld was defeated by the Asgard," Teal'c said. 

"Why?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Based on an admittedly cursory study of the nearby settlement, I believe these people were of Norse descent, much like the Cimmerians."

"And?" Sam prompted.

"And we've never seen a Norse based culture that wasn't protected in some way by the Asgard. Furthermore, the level of technology doesn't support the idea that the human inhabitants would be likely to have successfully defeated a Goa'uld on their own."

"So you're saying that Thor, or one of his buddies, took care of their little snake problem."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. According to Norse mythology, the Serpent of Midgard, or Jormungandr, was banished, forced to lie beneath the sea. Now, the most common interpretation of the myth says that Thor failed in his first meeting with the serpent, however, that may be based on a flawed, or even deliberately 'misunderstood' interpretation by Sturluson in an attempt to make it more palatable to...." Daniel paused, and Jack realized that his eyes had glazed over. Sam and Teal'c didn't appear to be far behind. Daniel ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Look, I'm telling you this Goa'uld was imprisoned by the Asgard a long, long time ago."

"Why not Bob?" Jack said, leaning casually against the bookshelf behind Daniel's desk. 

"Sir?" Carter said, turning to Jack with a puzzled look.

"Why can't they be called Bob? Or Tom?" Jack asked. "Chuck?" 

"Chuck?" Teal'c said, one eyebrow raised.

"It's always bothered me," Jack explained. "Why do they all have to have these pretentious, and unpronounceable, names? Bob is a perfectly good name. And it's easy to spell."

"'Kneel before the great God...Bob.' Yeah. I can see that," Daniel said dryly.

Sam cast a concerned look at Daniel, obviously wondering how he'd respond to another of Jack's seemingly random brain farts. Only Jack knew that many of his outrageous comments and observations were intended to defuse a situation that was getting a little tense. Although, in truth, Daniel had figured that out, too. Trouble was, sometimes they really were random brain farts and even Daniel was never quite sure which was which.

"All Goa'uld believe themselves to be superior," Teal'c said. "I do not believe they would ever knowingly choose a common name."

"The point is," Daniel said sternly, trying to regain control of the conversation. He waited until the other three were looking at him. "The point is that this tomb may very well hold the first, possibly only, Goa'uld to have taken on the persona of a figure from Norse mythology."

Jack didn't bother to ask why that was important. It was mythology, therefore it was important to Daniel. The fact that they were talking, possibly, about a snake made it important to everyone else.

"If the Asgard were successful, why then has the local population vanished?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know," Daniel said. "And I won't without a chance to do further studies."

"Well, here's a question--why did they seal it up in a tomb?" Jack asked. "Why not do that disappearing thing we've seen them use on the Goa'uld before?"

"If in fact Daniel Jackson is correct, the tomb may have been meant to serve as a reminder to other Goa'uld of the power of the Asgard," Teal'c said. 

"Why?" Sam asked. 

"Why not?" Jack asked Sam.

"Goa'uld genetic memory, sir," Sam said. "What one Goa'uld knows, all his offspring know, too."

"Yes, but not all Goa'uld necessarily knew about the event in the first place," Daniel pointed out. "After all, it's not the kind of publicity the Goa'uld would appreciate."

"I am not familiar with the planet, nor with this Jormungandr," Teal'c said. "It is possible that the Goa'uld deliberately hid all knowledge of the planet."

"Or could mean they never knew about it," Jack said.

"Jack," Daniel protested.

"Sorry, Daniel, but all I've heard so far is a lot of conjecture. You're going to have to give me something more if you want to go back there," Jack said. 

Daniel's look was forbidding, but despite the fact that Jack knew Daniel was capable of making some surprisingly accurate intuitive leaps, and despite the fact that giving in might--might--soften Daniel's mood toward him, Jack wasn't going to ask Hammond to return them to an otherwise useless planet just to see if Daniel was right.

"If Asgard technology is involved, we may not be able to open the tomb regardless," Teal'c pointed out. "Indeed, perhaps we should not make the attempt."

"Asgard technology isn't infallible," Daniel said. "It can be beaten. We've beaten it."

"Yes, and that turned out so well," Jack said. 

"Look--bottom line there's a Goa'uld on that planet."

"It's in a tomb," Sam said.

"Which doesn't necessarily mean that it's dead. After all, Hathor had been buried for centuries," Daniel said. "I don't think we want to assume that this Goa'uld is not a threat."

"Then give me something more," Jack repeated.

* * *

"Jack?" 

Daniel frowned as he opened the door. Jack was the last person he'd expected. 

Jack shoved the door closed behind him and pushed Daniel against the half wall that faced the door. Before Daniel could question or protest, Jack grasped his head and kissed him. Stunned, Daniel reacted instinctively. His lips opened and Jack's tongue drove in, arching against Daniel's smooth palate, tickling back into the corners behind his molars, wrapping around Daniel's own tongue. 

Daniel finally regained his senses and pushed Jack back. Jack sighed. A small part of him had hoped he would be able to kiss Daniel senseless then just drag him off to the bedroom, avoiding all discussion. The larger part of him had known that that was a lost cause before he ever knocked on the door.

"Jack?"

"We do it your way," Jack said, leaning his forehead against Daniel's. 

"My way? No, wait," Daniel protested, trying to push Jack back so that he could see his face. "Jack, I never meant.... I wasn't trying to coerce you."

"I know," Jack said firmly. "I know. You were just telling me how it was. This is my choice. We still have to be careful, but maybe not to such an extreme."

"But...."

"Daniel, please," Jack said, leaning in again to suckle gently at Daniel's lower lip. "Please."

"Jack," Daniel sighed reluctantly.

"I can't live with this," Jack admitted. "I wasn't crazy about living with half, but I can't live with nothing."

Jack guessed that he must have said the magic word because Daniel was suddenly trying slide down Jack's throat, his hands clenched tightly in Jack's hair. Jack responded by pressing his body hard against Daniel's, so hard he worried momentarily about hurting him even though the stitches had been removed days ago. But Daniel would let him know if anything hurt so he kept on pushing and grabbing and thrusting his tongue as deep in Daniel's mouth as he could get. 

"Daniel," Jack rasped when they broke apart, Daniel wheezing slightly. "I have to be honest and tell you I feel the need to have wild sex with you."

"Does this have anything to do with my pupils?" Daniel asked. 

"No!" Jack said defensively. "Maybe. Actually, it has more to do with your ass."

"Wild sex?" Daniel asked.

"Ripping clothes off-eat you alive-scream the walls down kind of sex," Jack said. "I want it."

"Do I sound like I'm objecting?"

"Maybe," Jack said suspiciously. "Kind of hard to tell with you." 

"Get your ass on the bed," Daniel said, pushing Jack away and toward the bedroom. "Correction: get your knees on the bed. I want your ass in the air."

"What--no foreplay?" Jack said, stumbling backwards toward the bedroom, Daniel advancing on him with determination. 

"Kissing."

"What?" Jack said, tripping up the step to the bed.

"Kissing was foreplay," Daniel explained tersely. "Fucking now."

"Can't argue with a man with a plan," Jack said easily, pulling his shirt off and reaching for his fly. 

"You could but I wouldn't advise it," Daniel said. He gave Jack's shoulder a light push, knocking him down on the bed. Then he grabbed Jack's jeans and started pulling. Jack lifted his hips and let Daniel finish stripping him. Daniel tore off his own clothes impatiently before swooping onto the bed. 

"Daniel. Danny," Jack murmured softly, pulling Daniel up to meet his mouth. Daniel resisted briefly before surrendering to the kiss. 

"Not going anywhere," Jack promised, breathing the words against Daniel's lips. "Don't need to rush." 

"Involuntarily celibate," Daniel said in his defense, but his movements weren't nearly as frenzied as his hand reached down to fondle Jack.

"Excuse me? Who's been celibate?" Jack gave him a chiding look. "Captain Parks ring a bell? Ring your bell maybe?"

"Mistake," Daniel admitted. He rested his weight on one arm while the other hand slowly worked its way back behind Jack's balls. "Big one." 

"Didn't go well, eh?" 

"It was...sex," Daniel said with a shrug. "I don't know--it's like she expected me to perform or something."

"You weren't able to perform?"

"Yes, I was able to 'perform'," Daniel shot back. He gave Jack a warning look just as his finger breached him, drawing a moan. "She just.... Hell, I don't know what she wanted."

"Well, if you need to reassure yourself of your manly wiles, I'm here for you," Jack volunteered. He groaned and moved his hips instinctively, responding to the movement of Daniel's fingers. 

"Manly wiles?" Daniel asked with an exasperated smile. 

"It's got to be a blow to the old Y chromosome to have some tootsie telling everyone you suck in bed."

"You know--being reminded of that doesn't help," Daniel said. His expression softened into a sly smile. "And I do suck in bed. Very well by all reports."

"Reports other than mine?" Jack asked, allowing a little possessiveness through in his voice. 

"None that matter," Daniel said fondly. "Now get that ass in the air."

"Such a romantic," Jack taunted as he rolled over and got to his hands and knees. "I suppose you don't bother with anniversaries or.... Ungh," Jack groaned. He concentrated on taking deep breaths, on holding still as Daniel entered him. "Ah, god, Daniel. I forgot you were so fucking big."

"I'm not big," Daniel said but he stopped moving, waiting for Jack to adjust. 

"Big from where I'm sitting," Jack said. 

"You're not sitting," Daniel said.

"And I won't be for days."

Daniel wasn't anything like record setting big, but his cock was by far the largest thing Jack had ever had in his ass. Ever had anywhere even near his ass for that matter. And if it hadn't been Daniel, it wouldn't have ever gotten near his ass. Jack knew he just had to relax for a minute. Daniel would give him the time he needed to adapt. Daniel always did, holding steady while massaging Jack's lower back with firm hands. 

"Jack?"

"G'head." Jack grunted as Daniel pushed forward. "S'okay. Don't stop. Jesus--how could Parks have not liked this?" 

Daniel stopped again. 

"Daniel? You can keep going. I'm fine."

"Mention Parks again and you won't be." 

"You object to me praising your big cock?" Jack asked. 

"You're not praising my dick. You're criticizing my decision to sleep with Parks," Daniel said with exasperation.

"You make notoriously bad choices in bed partners."

"Doesn't say much for me."

"Says even less about me." Jack grunted again as he felt Daniel's pubic hair brush against his own tightly stretched skin. "Just give me a few seconds." 

Daniel gave him closer to a few minutes, resting against Jack's back, running his hands and lips across any skin he could reach. He finally slid one hand to grasp Jack's cock as he began to move. 

"Oh, god, yes," Jack growled. Daniel's cock was putting constant pounding pressure on all the right nerves. The hand on his cock was almost too much. Jack rocked his hips back into Daniel's movement. It took bare minutes for Jack to come, collapsing flat to the bed as he did. Daniel hesitated briefly to adjust his position before continuing to pound into Jack until he emptied his balls in a silent explosion.

Daniel lowered himself with shaky arms to lay on Jack's back. He nuzzled in at the back Jack's neck, his hand stroking lightly along his ribs. 

"Jack," Daniel said softly. Jack tried to turn his head to see, but Daniel kept him pinned, passively resisting Jack's attempts to dislodge him. Puzzled, Jack relaxed again, grasping Daniel's hand and tucking it up under his chin along with his own hand. 

"Why now?" Daniel asked after a moment.

"I was tired of playing with myself," Jack said. "And yes--I meant exactly what I said."

"Jack," Daniel sighed. Jack pulled Daniel's hand up just a little farther, brushing his lips against the knuckles to take the sting out of his words.

"I was afraid you'd find someone else," Jack admitted. 

"That was kind of the point of splitting up, Jack. So that we could both find someone else. Someone who could give us what we needed."

"No, that was your point," Jack insisted. "My point was.... I don't know. But it was never about finding someone else. I already had everything I needed."

"That's, um...."

"I know. Don't rub it in." Jack thought for a moment. "I'll try harder to...."

"Jack," Daniel said sharply, cutting him off. "You're all that I need."

"But...."

"It's just the colonel. He's a little more than I need sometimes," Daniel explained. "But we'll work it out."

"Speaking of working out," Jack said, shifting slightly under Daniel's weight.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Yes."

"Want me to move?"

"Nope."

* * *

Sam grit her teeth and warned her stomach to cease and desist. Half an hour--that's all she needed to finish collecting the data from this last trial. She promised her stomach that if it left her alone for another thirty minutes she'd give it a treat. A big juicy cheeseburger. Real beef. Real cheese. Cooked fresh--sizzling on the grill. And great big honkin' steak fries on the....

"Damn it," Sam muttered as the thought of food just kicked her whining digestive system into overdrive. She tossed down her clipboard in disgust and walked out of her office. She refused to take the time to go to the dining hall, but there were vending machines up near Daniel's office. Her stomach would just have to make do with a small, and ridiculously overpriced, snack. Assuming, of course, that Daniel hadn't already cleaned out all the good stuff. 

"Hey, Carter."

"Colonel. Daniel." Sam turned as she got off the elevator in response to her C.O.'s hail. She quickly noted that both of her teammates were in their civvies. "Calling it a day?"

"Like most people," Jack said pointedly. "Normal people."

"I just have a few things left to wrap up and then I'm going home," Sam promised. "I just, um.... I need a little snack."

"Carter," Jack protested, knowing her habit of nibbling at junk food to keep her on her feet.

"Why don't you join us?" Daniel asked, jerking his thumb toward the elevator. "We're going to go grab a bite at the steak house."

"Cheeseburger," Sam groaned. 

"Uh...if you like," Daniel said, disconcerted by her unexpectedly strong reaction. 

"Come on, Carter. You can load up on cholesterol, see a movie...load up on more cholesterol because you can't watch a movie without buttered popcorn. And all with two of the nicest guys you could hope to meet," Jack said, waving a hand between himself and Daniel.

"I can't, sir," Sam said with genuine regret. "I really...just another half hour and I'll be done."

"Of course," Jack said sarcastically. "Well, it's your loss."

"I'm sure it is," Sam said. "And just so I have even more to torment myself with.... What movie are you seeing?"

"Return of the King," Jack said. 

"You both want to see Return of The King?" Sam asked.

"Sure. It's classic mythology: the archetypal battle between good and evil," Daniel said. 

"And you, sir?"

"It's kicking orc ass," Jack said. 

"Of course," Sam said with an indulgent smile. "Well, I really.... I have to pass this time. But I want to hear all about it."

"I wouldn't want to spoil it for you," Jack said.

"It's okay, Colonel. I've read the books."

"There are books?"

Daniel threw a disgusted look at Jack before he turned and headed off toward the elevator. Sam turned her own reproving look at her C.O., only to find a smug grin creeping across his face.

"Sir," Sam chided. Jack just shrugged, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about. "Have a good time."

"Go home, Carter," Jack called as he turned to follow Daniel. 

"Thirty minutes," Sam promised as she headed for the vending machines.

* * *

"What?" Jack asked when he and Daniel were finally ensconced in Jack's truck. 

"What what?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Um...you?" Daniel said, puzzled.

"I know there are books," Jack admitted.

"I know you know there are books," Daniel said flatly. Jack glanced over, taking in the set expression on Daniel's face. 

"I don't care if Carter knows we're going to a movie together."

"You used to," Daniel pointed out. 

"You were right."

"About what?"

"We used to do stuff together. A lot," Jack said as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Then we stopped."

"When we...got involved."

"Right. And thinking back that probably was more likely to attract attention than just doing like we'd always done."

"So we're hiding in plain sight now?" Daniel asked.

"That's the theory."

"Okay."

"I'm still not going to neck with you in the theater," Jack warned.

"Good. I hate being interrupted in the middle of a movie."

* * *

"Jack, come on, a return mission to...."

"Daniel, we are not discussing this anymore," Jack said, glancing over at the man walking at his side. 

"I know. We've already been over this...."

"And decided," Jack said firmly. "No go, Daniel."

"But...."

"Don't you have some dead things to go play with?" Jack asked desperately.

"Jack."

"What would be the point of going back?"

"It's a Goa'uld, Jack."

"It's a Goa'uld that's sealed up in big stone tomb. It's a Goa'uld that isn't bothering anyone right now."

"Right now," Daniel agreed. "What about later?"

"You couldn't figure out how to get in," Jack reminded him. 

"Well, Sam handed all our data on the tomb over to SG-11. They think they can take enough of the place apart for us to get into the burial chamber," Daniel said. 

"How?"

"I don't know. They're engineers," Daniel said as if that explained everything. Which, come to think of it, it did.

"Daniel, I don't have time for this now. Hammond's expecting me and...."

"Okay, fine--just do me a favor and read this over," Daniel said, slapping a thin folder against Jack's chest. "Please." 

"I'll look at it," Jack promised, wondering at the things he did for love. Of course, he'd done those things even before he'd fallen in love with Daniel, but he still suspected he was too easy.

"That's all I'm asking--oh, excuse me," Daniel stammered before he registered who it was he'd bumped into. Jack and Daniel both came to a stop as they watched Captain Parks push by, glancing back at them with a disdainful look on her face. 

"Uh...was that...?" Daniel said, watching Park's back retreating down the hall.

"Yes, it was. Very," Jack agreed.

"Very?"

"Rude."

"Right, rude." Daniel shook himself out of the distraction and looked back at Jack. "Okay, well, I've got some dead things to play with." 

"Have fun," Jack said with a patronizing smile. 

"Yeah sure ya betcha," Daniel tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

"Colonel," Hammond said very formally. 

"General," Jack said warily, noting the stranger already seated across from Hammond. "Something I can do for you?"

"This is Major Everett from the Pentagon."

Jack noted that the major took just a beat too long before rising to his feet and offering a diffident salute. Not long enough to be blatantly insubordinate, but he was giving Jack definite attitude all the same. Jack wasn't normally one to stand on formality, but a pissant Pentagon major had no business getting in his face. 

"Colonel O'Neill, I'm here to inform you that you're being charged with...."

"Major," Hammond said, cutting off the stranger with a glare. He turned back to Jack. "Colonel, some...allegations have been made."

"Allegations, sir?"

"That you've been involved in a homosexual relationship with a member of your team," Major Everett said coldly, handing Jack an official looking envelope. "I've been directed to begin an Article 32 investigation to determine if court martial is warranted."

"Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind," Jack said, giving the envelope barely a glance before laying it on top of Daniel's folder.

"Don't worry, Colonel," Hammond said. "I'll be watching closely to make sure a full and impartial investigation is carried out."

"Don't bother, sir." 

Having come to the moment, Jack was found it surprisingly easy. He'd given so much of his life to the Air Force, missed more Christmases and birthdays and anniversaries than he cared to count. He'd nearly lost his second chance at love because he'd worked so hard to protect his career and for what? 

It would be a relief to not have to hide anymore.

"Colonel?" Hammond prompted.

"I'll waive the Article 32."

"You do have that right," Everett said. 

"Colonel," Hammond said more firmly.

"It doesn't matter, sir. I am involved with Daniel." 

"That'll be all, Major," Hammond said immediately. 

"But I have to...."

"Colonel O'Neill has been duly notified. You're dismissed."

"But he has to appear...."

"The colonel will appear as ordered." Hammond glared at the major. "Now. You are dismissed, Major."

Everett shot a look at Jack, but made his way from the room without further argument.

"Colonel, I suggest you not say a word--to anyone--until you've obtained legal counsel," Hammond said the minute the door closed behind Everett. 

"That's not necessary, sir. I'm not going to fight it."

"Regardless, you should get legal assistance to assist you in exploring your options and finding the best possible resolution to this situation."

"Yes, sir. I will," Jack said, not wanting to argue with Hammond. Not when the man was trying to help.

"What kind of evidence can they have? Have you ever...behaved inappropriately on a mission? At the base?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir," Jack snapped, insulted. He forced himself to take a deep breath, understanding that Hammond had the right and the responsibility to ask the question. "I have never compromised my team or this facility. On duty, I'm the leader of SG-1 and Daniel is our civilian consultant. Period. Our personal lives are strictly... personal."

"Are you and Dr. Jackson...open about your relationship when off duty?"

"No, sir. Our relationship never goes any farther than the front door."

"Then it's unlikely they could have anything more than circumstantial evidence," Hammond mused, sitting back in his chair, his hands folded beneath his chin.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone has bugged my house," Jack said. 

"That would be illegal."

"Like I said--it wouldn't be the first time," Jack repeated. Hammond just nodded. He motioned for Jack to take a seat. 

"Jack," Hammond said with regret.

"Sir, I'm sorry if this has caused you any difficulty. I never wanted to cause anyone any trouble, least of all you." 

"Jack," Hammond said again, emphasizing the use of Jack's name. "I had no idea. I mean...have you always...?"

"It's not something a guy in my position is going to advertise," Jack said. He shrugged. "It's not something a guy in my position can afford to have. A relationship, I mean."

"And Dr. Jackson?"

"Daniel's.... Daniel is Daniel. He is what he is and loves who he loves. That's the bottom line for him."

"I had no idea," Hammond said.

"You weren't supposed to."

* * *

Jack walked straight to Daniel's office once he left Hammond. He needed to talk to Carter and Teal'c as soon as possible, before the news got out, but he needed to see Daniel first of all.

Not surprisingly, Jack found all three members of his team huddled together.

"Sir, there's some major from D.C. looking for you," Sam said as soon as she saw Jack. 

"He found me," Jack said tersely. Sam threw a concerned look at Teal'c and Daniel. "I can.... I'll explain shortly. But, if you don't mind, I need a minute with Daniel first."

"As you wish," Teal'c said, rising from his seat. 

"Of course, sir." Sam glanced at Daniel uncertainly. "We'll be in my lab when you're ready." 

Jack remained silent, closing the door to Daniel's office as soon as they were alone. Daniel just watched Jack, obviously concerned. 

"So?" Daniel finally prompted.

"So...the jig's up," Jack said.

"The jig? You mean...?" Daniel waved a hand between them. 

"I'm being brought up on charges," Jack said. 

"No," Daniel protested, his face suddenly pale. 

"Yes." 

"What do you need me to do?" Daniel asked, still trying to absorb the news.

"Need you to do?"

"What do you need me to tell them? Or should I not say anything at all?"

"Daniel," Jack said gently. "I'm not fighting it."

"What? You have to fight it," Daniel said. 

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired of having to defend everything I do and everything I am." Jack shrugged. "If saving the planet doesn't make me good enough, fuck'em."

"You're not good enough. You're better," Daniel said with quiet ferocity. "And that's why you have to fight it."

"Nope. I already told Hammond the allegations are true," Jack said, thinking that was the end of it. Daniel jumped up and took off through the door, walking at a determined pace. "Daniel? Daniel!"

* * *

"Come," Hammond called in response to the knock at his door. The door burst open as Dr. Jackson stumbled through in his haste to speak to Hammond. And Colonel O'Neill was working just quickly to try and pull Dr. Jackson right back out.

"Gentlemen," Hammond said sharply to gain their attention. 

"General," Daniel said, shaking Jack's hand from his shoulder and pushing the door closed. "I know Jack told you something earlier, something he shouldn't have, and I'm asking you to forget that you heard it."

"Take a seat, son." Hammond waved toward the chair when Daniel seemed unable to understand the request. "You, too, Jack."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack muttered as he took a seat. He knew there wasn't any point in trying to stop Daniel. Daniel would have his say come hell or high water. All Jack could do was wait until Daniel had finished so he could put his two cents in. 

"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond prompted when they were all situated.

"Right," Daniel said, organizing his thoughts. "Sir, I know that what Jack told you is something you're not supposed to ignore, but regardless of how you may feel about his...admission, you also know how important he's been to the SGC."

"Daniel...." Hammond began kindly.

"Jack belongs here. He's good for the SGC. He's good for the Air Force and this country, too," Daniel said. "So I'm asking you to forget what he said. Blame it on alien mind control or too much gate travel--something--but don't lose him to a policy that has nothing to do with Jack's ability to perform his duties."

Hammond looked over at Jack when Daniel's impassioned plea wound down. Jack just threw up his hands.

"Doctor, I might be willing to overlook Colonel O'Neill's ill-advised confession...."

"You would?" Daniel said, hope lighting his face. 

"But...," Hammond interrupted. "But I can't. Major Everett was present at the time."

"What?" Daniel said, stunned. He turned to Jack. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

Hammond couldn't help but smile to himself as Jack tried, ineffectively, to defend his actions. Although he hadn't realized the extent of their relationship, George had always recognized, and respected, the fact that these two men were each others' staunchest defenders despite the fact that they bickered incessantly between themselves.

"There has to be something you can do," Daniel said, talking to Hammond again. "Please. If it helps, I'll resign. I'll leave the SGC...."

"Now who's being an idiot?" Jack said sharply. 

"That won't be necessary, Dr. Jackson," Hammond said calmly. "I'm afraid that at this point all I can do is repeat my earlier advice to Colonel O'Neill. He should obtain legal counsel as soon as possible."

"There's no point. It's a done deal," Jack said with dull resignation. 

"You're just going to give up?" Daniel said incredulously. "You're just going to sit there and let them destroy everything you've ever worked for?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Fight, damn it!" Daniel turned to Hammond. "Can't you make him try? Order him to contest the charges?"

"That's something I can't do," Hammond said. 

Daniel shoved his chair back so hard it nearly tipped over. He left the room without another word. Jack and Hammond stared at the empty doorway for a moment before turning to each other.

"Not at all a happy camper," Jack said, agreeing with Hammond's unvoiced comment.

* * *

"Major," Jack said warily as he opened his front door to find Paul Davis standing on his front porch looking like a fish out of water in civvies. "To what do I owe the...pleasure?"

"May I come in, sir?" Davis asked formally. 

"Yeah, sure," Jack said, walking away and heading into the living room. Davis stepped in and hesitated when he saw Daniel watching him from the kitchen.

"Daniel," Davis said. Daniel just gave him a tight nod in greeting. Davis walked down into the living room and stood in front of the couch while Jack sank into his favorite easy chair. 

"Unless you're here to arrest me, feel free to take a load off," Jack said.

"Thank you, sir," Davis said. He sat down, taking a moment to look around the room, getting some feel for the man behind the colonel.

"What's up?" 

Davis turned, startled to see Daniel now standing at the end of the couch. 

"I'm here unofficially," Davis said, turning back to O'Neill. "General Hammond called me late yesterday and gave me a heads up on your situation."

"Situation?" Jack said with wry amusement. 

"Jack," Daniel warned. 

"Daniel, it's not a 'situation'." Jack turned his gaze back to Davis. "I got caught violating Air Force policy and now they're going to kick my ass just as far as they can."

"That's why I'm here, sir," Davis said, choosing to follow O'Neill's lead in ignoring Daniel's frustrated growl. "As you may remember, I'm a lawyer. I don't practice, obviously, but I'm fully cognizant of military law."

"And you think you can help me?" Jack said in a way that Davis didn't think was meant to be a challenge, but was. 

"I think...I hope I can help you make some kind of a deal."

Jack sat up, leaning forward, more interested now. 

"No. No deals," Daniel said. 

"What kind of deal?" Jack asked, again ignoring Daniel's protests. 

"No deal," Daniel insisted. "They don't have any real evidence. They can't. Not legal evidence anyway."

"Sir, I'm sure you realize that how they got their evidence doesn't really matter in the long run," Davis told Jack. "Once the fact of your...indiscretion is known--the rest is moot."

"Indiscretion," Jack said, sounding amused again. "I like that. Sounds better than situation."

Jack kept the mild expression on his face as Daniel left the room, silent and raging. Davis watched O'Neill's reaction, looking for a clue as to whether he should acknowledge Daniel's anger, and how. 

"He blames himself," Jack said quietly, returning his focus to Davis. 

"It's difficult. For both of you," Davis said, genuinely sympathetic. 

"You think you can make it a little less difficult?"

"That's what I'm here to try and do."

* * *

Jack climbed up to his humble observatory, knowing Daniel would be waiting for him there. Jack stepped fully onto the platform. Daniel sat on the floor, his legs crossed, staring up at the clouds. Or maybe even beyond the clouds to whatever planet or star took his fancy.

"You did it, didn't you?" Daniel said dully. "You made a deal."

"Not yet," Jack said, sitting down next to Daniel. "Davis doesn't have the authority to make any deals. But we discussed the options."

"Not all of the options."

"I can't fight it, Daniel."

"You can if you want to," Daniel said, frustration barely held in check. "God--if nothing else we've got a Goa'uld to dig out on P5Y. What about that?"

"If Hammond authorizes a return then...someone else will lead the mission."

"It shouldn't be someone else; it should be you."

"Think about it, Daniel. Think about what it might mean if I fight the charges."

"It might mean you might win," Daniel said, clearly upset at having to explain the obvious.

"Not damn likely. And if I did...we could never--never--be together again. Not anywhere, any time. Because they'd be watching me like a hawk."

Daniel slumped miserably as the realization sank in. 

"Now I'm assuming that's not what you want," Jack continued. Daniel grimaced but shook his head. "Good. 'Cause that's not what I want either."

"This is my fault."

"It's not your fault. I made my choice. I'll admit--you've talked me into a lot of things I would never have done otherwise," Jack said, smiling. "But you can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"I know," Daniel conceded. "You're an impossibly stubborn bastard on a good day."

"Says the pot to the kettle," Jack said, leaning over to drop a kiss at Daniel's temple.

"That's not what I meant anyway," Daniel said, shaking his head. "I mean--Parks."

"Captain Parks?" Jack said. His first reaction was to deny it, but he had to admit that the timing was suspicious. 

"What I can't understand is why," Daniel continued. 

"Hell hath no fury?" Jack suggested. 

"That doesn't make any sense. She didn't want me. I wasn't good enough in bed."

"Well, we both know that's not true. I'm not sure why she said that but I do know she came up on the short end of that dick and she knows it."

"Maybe it was all a ruse," Daniel said. "Maybe she was working for the NID, or Kinsey, or whoever from the very beginning. She fed them information."

"What information, Daniel? Hell, we weren't even involved at the time. What could she have known?"

"I don't know," Daniel admitted.

"You didn't happen to say my name at the moment of...."

"No!" Daniel said. 

"It's a reasonable question," Jack said, leaning closer and sliding his hand under Daniel's shirt. "I've heard you say it often enough."

"When we fuck," Daniel said, leaning back slightly to allow Jack's fingers easier access to his fly. "Not when I'm with someone else."

"Had to ask," Jack said, easing to his knees between Daniel's thighs. 

"Jack--we're on the damn roof," Daniel said in a harsh whisper.

"So?" Jack said, pushing Daniel's restraining hand away and pulling his cock out through the fly of his boxers. "What are they going to do? Bring me up on charges?"

"Oh, God," Daniel groaned as Jack lowered his head. "I think I just might get to like this situation."

* * *

Jack could feel the looks as he walked through the corridors. The sidelong glances, the double takes.... Word moved fast in a closed society and no society was more closed than the SGC. Hammond had strongly suggested that Jack take leave--immediately. But Jack knew, as did Hammond, that it was unlikely he'd return to his former position and he preferred to postpone the leave for a couple of days and get his business in order before leaving.

He would've liked to say the looks didn't matter to him...but he would've been lying. He'd spent his entire life in the Air Force, working his way up, gaining respect not just for his rank but for his abilities. To lose it just because the person he loved was the 'wrong' gender was disheartening at the very least.

"Colonel!"

Jack turned to find Ferretti walking rapidly toward him. Jack waited until Ferretti had caught up. Then stood impatiently as the major just stared at him.

"Something you wanted, Lou?" Jack asked finally.

"Ah...I was going to ask you if the rumors were true, but I'm guessing they are," Ferretti said, studying Jack's face carefully. 

"Any comments or suggestions?" Jack snapped. "You could be the first to actually make them to my face."

"No, sir. I just...I wanted to know the truth," Ferretti said. 

"Sorry," Jack muttered. "I'm a little...stressed right now."

"They're bringing you up on charges?"

"Yep."

"Why? I mean--they're not supposed to ask and I don't believe you'd tell."

"There have always been people who wanted Daniel and/or me out of the program," Jack said with a shrug. "They found a way."

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does," Jack said, a grin crossing his face. 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not really comfortable with the whole idea of...you know," Ferretti said. "But that's personal and I don't really give a damn what you do in your private life. You're still one of the best C.O.s I've ever served under."

"Thanks," Jack said. "Unfortunately not everyone sees it that way."

"What are you going to do?"

"Resign. Be court-martialed. Honestly, at this moment I don't know what's going to happen." Jack looked intently at Ferretti. "But I'll tell you something, and you can tell anyone you want. In fact, I'd be grateful if you did pass it along. Because the answer is yes--it is worth it. Daniel is worth it."

"Yes, sir," Ferretti said, nodding slowly and looking slightly uncomfortable. Then he nodded his head more emphatically. "Yes, sir, I understand. And if there's anything I can do...a character reference or...."

"Appreciate the offer but I don't see much hope for that. What you could do is--I don't know...help Daniel somehow. He's going to have to take the brunt of this after I'm gone. He's going to need friends."

"No problem, Colonel. I've always like Dr. Jackson." Ferretti laughed at Jack's skeptical look. "Well, after we got past that whole 'not knowing how to get us home' issue, that is. He's a good guy, for a geek."

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

"Teal'c?" Jack moved closer to the weight room door. "What's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you, O'Neill," Teal'c said, the view of his back still blocking Jack's ability to see who he was talking to.

"Really?" Jack asked, placing a firm hand on Teal'c's shoulder and nudging him away from the doorway to reveal Captain Parks.

"Well, well," Jack said. "Making a new friend, Teal'c?"

"No," Teal'c said flatly. 

"Out of my way," Parks told Teal'c. 

"Oh, far be it from us to try to stop you from leaving," Jack said. "In fact, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"I'm not the one on the way out. Colonel."

"Touché," Jack said dryly. "I suppose you're feeling pretty proud of yourself? Well, I hope it was worth losing what is--was--probably the most exciting and important posting of your career."

"I'm not going anywhere," Parks said defiantly. 

"Don't count on it," Jack said. "See--they may not be real fond of fags around here, but they like spies even less."

"I'm not a spy," Parks said, turning to go.

"I have to know," Jack said. Teal'c put an arm across the doorway to bar Parks' exit the moment the words left Jack's mouth. 

"Know what?"

"Why. And how. The who is easy enough. NID...maybe you're working directly for Kinsey. That's really not important. But why? Why go after Daniel?"

"I'm not working for anyone," Parks said coldly. 

"I don't believe that," Jack said. 

"I don't care what you believe," Parks said, her face emotionless.

"Come on--you expect me to believe that my getting brought up on charges shortly after you have a bad date with Daniel isn't in some way related?" 

"Like I said: I don't care what you believe," Parks said. "But think about it, Colonel. If I was going to go after anyone why would it be you? Why wouldn't I have gone after Jackson?"

"Maybe you did. But let's face it--Daniel's a civilian. The military doesn't have the kind of power over him that they have over me."

"It was just a coincidence."

"Whatever," Jack said. He didn't want to believe that Parks was innocent of participating in the witch hunt, and he didn't. Not entirely. But his gut was telling him that she was, at most, a minor player. "Pretty lucky coincidence for you."

"No--lucky would've been if I'd found out he was gay before I wasted my time," Parks spat. 

"You know the funny thing is--Daniel and I weren't even together then. In fact, I should probably be thanking you," Jack said. A slight bending of the truth but justifiable in Jack's opinion. "After just one night with you he was willing to give me a shot."

Parks was obviously speechless, her mouth working soundlessly as her face reddened in anger. 

"You can leave now, Captain," Jack said. 

"You can't tell me what to do."

"They haven't taken my birds yet, Captain, which means that I can tell you what to do. Now--dismissed."

"That was not entirely truthful, O'Neill," Teal'c said as he watched Parks go, an amused expression on his face. Jack shrugged noncommittally. "Captain Parks appears to be quite insulted."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer back-stabbing bitch," Jack said equitably. "Um, Teal'c--could I have a word?"

"Certainly," Teal'c said, following Jack down the corridor. 

Jack threw the words around in his mind, looking for the right way to approach the subject. He'd spoken to Carter and Teal'c the day he found out about the charges, but he hadn't had time to really discuss it with either of them. He'd hit them with the bare facts and then rushed off to douse a Daniel fire, leaving Teal'c and Carter to freak or deal as their inclinations went.

"You understand why I'm doing this, right?"

"Having a relationship with Daniel Jackson?"

"Er...no, that's not what.... Do you understand that?" Jack asked. 

"Because you love him," Teal'c said plainly. He cocked an eyebrow at Jack. "You do, do you not?"

"Yes," Jack said emphatically. "But what I was going to ask is do you understand why I'm not fighting the charges?"

"It would be difficult, for both you and Daniel," Teal'c said. "Your most personal lives would be made public."

"That's part of it," Jack admitted. "There's also the fact that if... when I lost, I'd lose big. Technically I could even be facing prison time. This way.... This way I maybe get away with something."

"You get away with Daniel Jackson."

"That would be the something."

* * *

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked up to see that SG-11 had proven their value once again. A small opening, about three feet square, was now in the middle of the burial chamber entrance. Daniel jumped to his feet but Colonel Walton, SG-1's 'temporary' C.O., beat him to the entrance.

"Not much space in there," Walton said, shining his flashlight through the opening. 

"May I?" Daniel asked. Walton moved back and allowed Daniel to look into the chamber.

"What do you see, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked. 

"A sarcophagus. Some writing on the far wall. That's it," Daniel said, turning his head to look at Sam and Teal'c. "Teal'c, can I have your zat?"

"Wait just a minute, Dr. Jackson," Walton said. "I haven't given permission for anyone to go in there. I'm certainly not letting you go in by yourself."

"Well, there really isn't much room to work inside there," Daniel reminded him. "There's three feet of clearance around the sarcophagus at most."

"I will assist Daniel Jackson," Teal'c volunteered. 

"All right," Walton said reluctantly. "Just keep a close eye on that sarcophagus."

After crawling through the rough opening, Daniel immediately went to the far wall, holding his flashlight to illuminate the carved symbols. Teal'c followed Daniel in, his eyes fixed firmly on the sarcophagus. 

"Well, this is...odd."

"What have you found?" Teal'c asked.

"This writing," Daniel said, a perplexed expression on his face. "It's not Asgard. It's Goa'uld."

"How could the Goa'uld have had access to the interior of an Asgard tomb?" Teal'c asked, moving around the head of the sarcophagus to get a better look at the writing himself.

"Good question," Daniel said. A low rumbling noise made him straighten up and shine his flashlight around the chamber. "What was that?"

"I am uncertain," Teal'c said, having already ascertained that the sarcophagus remained closed.

"Daniel?" Sam said, peering through the opening. 

"We're fine," Daniel called back. "What was that?"

"I don't know for sure," Sam said. "Some of the stones that form the entrance seemed to...move."

"Move?" Teal'c questioned as he returned to the entrance to speak with Sam.

"Could be seismic activity I guess," Sam said. "More likely it's some shifting due to SG-11's excavation."

"Then perhaps the chamber is no longer stable."

"Oh, I think we're...whoa!"

Daniel jerked back as the sarcophagus lid slid open. Teal'c turned and raised his zat, but both he and Daniel were stunned into inaction by the sight of this particular Goa'uld as it rose from the sarcophagus. 

"At last," the Goa'uld said, its voice an odd blend of nasal Asgard tones and a Goa'uld metallic echo. Daniel stared in disbelief as the large black eyes noted his and Teal'c's presence. "You have freed me so that I may finally take my revenge on my brethren."

"Uh...no," Daniel said. "We didn't free you at all. At least, not intentionally."

"Then your usefulness is ended."

The Goa'uld raised its hand, wrapped in a ribbon device, and Teal'c was suddenly flung back against the opening, the hand holding the zat cracking sharply against the corner of a stone. Daniel was tearing his pistol from its holster even as he watched Teal'c's zat fall to the ground, but he was slammed into the corner of the chamber before he could fire.

"Down!" Walton yelled. Daniel ducked his head, looking up again in time to see the Goa'uld fall back into the sarcophagus, its thin torso riddled with bullet holes. 

"The sarcophagus," Daniel gasped as the lid began to slide shut. Teal'c recovered more quickly and lunged toward the machine, shutting it down before the lid could completely close and begin the healing process.

"Jackson?" Walton asked sharply as he crawled into the chamber.

"Fine," Daniel said, still a little breathless from the force of his collision with the wall.

"Teal'c?" Walton said, edging up to the sarcophagus, his gun pointed at the Goa'uld.

"I am not seriously harmed."

"Okay--what the hell is that?" Walton asked, waving his gun at the being in the sarcophagus. 

"I think that's a Goa'ulded Asgard," Daniel said, still shocked by the idea himself.

* * *

"Daniel," Jack said, his voice far more sharp than he'd intended.

"Hey, Jack," Daniel said with a wry grimace. Jack's eyes flickered to Carter. She just rolled her eyes and looked at Daniel.

"I'm fine," Daniel said, the words automatic. 

"The hell you are," Jack said, taking Sam's place by grasping Daniel's arm and helping him into the house.

"Really, I'm fine. Just a little bruised," Daniel said, a slight stumble making him groan. "Maybe a lot bruised." 

"What did Fraiser say?" Jack asked.

"Drugs and sleep," Daniel said, pulling away from Jack. He held his jacket off to one side and dropped it, apparently thinking he was dropping it onto something other than the floor. Then he headed somewhat unsteadily down the hall toward the bedroom. Jack turned to Sam.

"He's already had the drugs, sir," Sam explained unnecessarily. "That's why Janet asked me to bring him home."

"What happened?"

"Colonel," Sam said with a grimace.

"I don't have clearance anymore," Jack said, understanding her hesitation. "But let's face it--I already know about the mission."

"As Daniel suspected there was a Goa'uld," Sam told him. "It appears that entering the tomb triggers some kind of automatic sensors which close the door and open the sarcophagus. If Daniel and Teal'c had actually used the door to get in they would've been trapped inside with the Goa'uld. As it was...we neutralized it."

"And Daniel?"

"It really is just bruising," Sam assured him. "Deep muscle contusions according to Janet. He'll be stiff and sore as hell for a couple of days but no permanent damage."

"What's he on?"

"Mild pain killer and a muscle relaxant."

"Oh," Jack cringed. He'd loaned Daniel a couple of his Flexeril once and the result had been...blackmail worthy. "He didn't say or do anything on the way home, did he?"

"No, sir," Sam laughed. "Actually, he was pretty well out for the count."

"Good. How about you? And Teal'c?"

"We're fine, sir. Teal'c got his wrist smacked pretty good but Junior's already taking care of that," Sam said. She shuffled her feet nervously. "Janet asked me to take Daniel home. I, um...I figured I should bring Daniel here. Instead of his apartment."

"You figured right."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Something you want to say, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir, there is. I'm just not sure what."

"Go on, Carter. Let'er rip."

"I really don't...." Sam hesitated. "If this is what you want, if this makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"This?" Jack asked, not entirely sure what she was referring to.

"You and Daniel," Sam explained.

"Ah," Jack said, understanding. "It is, Carter. It's what we both want."

"Good. That's great, sir."

"But?"

"But...I resent the fact that you tore the team apart to have it," Sam said bluntly. 

"Fair enough," Jack said after a moment. And it was. In her place, Jack would've been feeling a little resentment himself.

"I mean--couldn't you have...?"

"Kept it in our pants?" Jack asked.

"I wasn't going to say that," Sam said quickly. Jack gave her a skeptical look. "Well, not in those exact words."

"We did try, Carter. We ignored it for a long time. And even when we couldn't ignore it anymore.... All I can say is that Daniel and I tried our damnedest to avoid hurting the team. Hell, we tried so hard it tore us apart at one point."

"Really?" 

"Think back a month or so."

"You were both...."

"Yeah, we were," Jack agreed.

"I suppose I'm being selfish," Sam said.

"You're being honest," Jack said.

"No. I mean--yes, I am being honest, but it's not your fault," Sam said. "You didn't hurt the team. SG-1 was doing just fine in spite of the fact that you and Daniel were...."

"Were?" Jack prompted mischievously. 

"You didn't hurt the team," Sam repeated. "Someone else did."

"But they couldn't have touched us if Daniel and I weren't involved," Jack said. "It all comes down to a decision that I made."

"That you both made. You and Daniel," Sam said. "I doubt this affair would've gotten very far if Daniel had said no."

"No, not far at all," Jack acknowledged. "I never wanted this to affect anyone else but the only way to insure that was to not be with Daniel. And that just wasn't an option."

"No, I don't suppose it was," Sam said.

"Hey, at least you, Daniel and Teal'c will still be together. It'll be a different version of SG-1, but it's still SG-1." Jack smiled. "Still the best damn team to walk through a stargate."

"Yes, sir. And Colonel Walton does seem to understand me at least sixty per cent of the time, which is a huge improvement."

"Good night, Carter," Jack said, gesturing pointedly toward the door. 

"Night, sir," Sam said with a sly grin.

* * *

"Daniel?" Jack called softly when he entered the bedroom. Daniel was sprawled face down across the bed, still fully dressed. "Hey, Daniel."

"What?" Daniel mumbled. 

"Come on, big guy. Let's get your clothes off."

"Really not in the mood, Jack."

"No kidding," Jack snorted, grinning. He started untying Daniel's shoes. "Trust me on this; you'll feel a whole lot better if you get undressed and get under the covers."

"Feel fine right here," Daniel protested weakly, lifting his hips at Jack's nudge and allowing his slacks to be pulled off. 

"Geez, Daniel," Jack said, seeing the purple mark that went from the middle of Daniel's back to his hip. Jack traced a finger, very lightly, along the mark. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I made a slight error," Daniel admitted, rolling over far enough for Jack to pull down the covers before rolling right back into place. Jack sighed but pulled the sheet up over Daniel.

"Yeah?" Jack prompted, walking to the other side of the bed, stripping and climbing in.

"It wasn't just a Goa'uld. It was an Asgard Goa'uld."

"What? You mean one of the little gray guys got snaked?"

"Uh huh."

"Is that even possible?" Jack asked, moving over to lie on his side, watching Daniel.

"Evidently," Daniel said, his eyes wide as he tried to appear sober and focused. 

"Wow," Jack said. "So is that why they sealed him up instead of disappearing him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Um...I'm not sure but I don't think the Asgard did it. I think the Goa'uld did," Daniel said, the effort of stringing the words together clearly taking its toll. 

"Why?"

"Um...there was Goa'uld writing on the interior of the chamber. And it said it wanted revenge on its brothers...although I suppose that could refer to the Asgard, too. I think the Goa'uld were scared."

"The Goa'uld who got buried? Or the Goa'uld that buried him?" Jack asked.

"Um...yes."

"All right," Jack chuckled, pulling the covers up more snugly around Daniel's shoulders. "Just get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning. When you've come back to Earth."

"'Kay," Daniel said sleepily. 

"Hey, sorry I wasn't there to back you up," Jack said softly.

"S'okay," Daniel murmured. "We handled it. Colonel Walton was on top of the situation."

"Ah. Good," Jack said. 

"Of course, he's no 'you,'" Daniel said, patting Jack's thigh clumsily.

"No. But then--who is?"

* * *

"Morning, Sunshine," Jack said cheerfully.

"Don't start," Daniel said, rubbing at his bleary eyes. "I really hate waking up feeling like I've been pounded on by a herd of Jaffa."

"You just hate waking up," Jack said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Daniel asked, ignoring Jack's comment.

"I'm not dressed up," Jack said, looking down at himself. He was wearing chinos and a polo shirt. Not exactly his class A's but he'd figured he could at least look presentable when Major Davis came over to fill Jack in on what information he'd managed to ferret out with his sources.

"For a non-working day.... Shit," Daniel said. 

"What?"

"Shower," Daniel muttered. He grabbed the coffee cup from Jack's hand and hurried out of the kitchen. 

"Daniel?"

"Don't discuss anything with Paul without me!" Daniel demanded from down the hall. Before Jack could argue the issue, the doorbell rang. 

"Wait for me!" Daniel yelled just before the bedroom door slammed shut. Jack just shook his head and went out to the front door. He opened the door with a welcoming smile. 

"Major."

"Hey, Colonel."

"Greetings, O'Neill."

Jack watched, dumbfounded, as Sam and Teal'c walked in and made themselves at home in his living room. 

"This was not my idea," Major Davis said, finally appearing in the doorway. Jack just waved him in. He peeked out the door before closing it, just in case some other interested bystander was lurking on the porch. Satisfied that he only had Sam and Teal'c to deal with, Jack strolled slowly into the living room, taking up a position standing in front of the fire place. 

"Okay, what is this?" Jack asked.

"I know we're kind of barging in here, sir," Sam began. 

"Kind of? I distinctly remember not inviting you."

"We are not leaving," Teal'c said flatly, settling into the couch cushions like he intended to be there a while. Jack was suddenly reminded of the old joke: where does an 800 pound gorilla sit? Anywhere he damn well wants.

"Coffee?" Jack asked, surrendering to the inevitable.

* * *

Daniel burst into the living room just as Jack returned with the mugs of coffee.

"Sam, Teal'c--good, you're here. Oh, thanks," Daniel said, taking one of the mugs out of Jack's hand.

"That's mine," Jack protested as he handed the other two mugs to Davis and Carter. 

"You already have a cup," Daniel said, taking a sip. 

"Not anymore."

"Well, what did you do with it?" Daniel asked. 

"I didn't do anything with it. You took it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"If I already had your mug, why would I need this one?" Daniel asked.

"Gah," Jack grumbled, knowing full well his original cup was forgotten, abandoned somewhere in the bathroom.

"Sir?" Davis asked.

"Go on. Let's get this over with," Jack said, plopping down on the couch next to Daniel. Sam and Davis sat in the easy chairs across from the couch. 

"How much has your lawyer told you?" Davis asked Jack. 

"Little more than nothing," Jack said irritably. "I had one fifteen minute meeting with him where he admitted he hadn't had time to read the entire file yet. We're supposed to meet again in a couple of days. All he told me is that I'm not supposed to say or sign anything in the meantime." 

"Well, I don't have a whole lot more information for you...."

"Wait," Sam interrupted. "Sorry, I know we're coming in on the middle of this but could we start at the beginning?"

"As in?" Davis asked. 

"As in who started it?" Sam asked. Jack shrugged an okay in response to Davis' questioning look. 

"Officially that would be Brigadier General Evans. Retired."

"Evans?" Jack said incredulously. 

"Do you know him?" Teal'c asked.

"Used to. He was my C.O. something like fifteen years ago," Jack said. 

"I take it the two of you had issues?" Daniel said. 

"Not really. Yeah, I thought he was kind of a jerk, and he knew I wasn't his adoring protégé, but it wasn't a big deal," Jack said. "We didn't particularly like each other, but we managed to work together."

"Then why would he do this?" Sam asked.

"Beats me," Jack said, genuinely puzzled. "I figured the guy would probably forget my name the minute I transferred out. I can't believe he'd come after me. Not after all these years."

"Apparently his antipathy toward you was greater than you realized," Davis said. 

"If you wish, O'Neill, I shall hunt him down," Teal'c offered.

"Why?"

"I believe it could be most entertaining," Teal'c said darkly. Jack noticed Daniel nervously lick his lips, and Jack felt a little shiver run down his spine. Teal'c was without a doubt the scariest man Jack knew. And without even trying.

"I would advise against that," Davis said quickly. "It would only get you, and the colonel, into more trouble."

"Are you saying this Evans suddenly decided to drag up something from the past?" Sam asked. 

"He couldn't," Jack said. "I wasn't gay back then."

"Excuse me?" Daniel said quickly.

"I was married," Jack explained. "Hell, Charlie was born while I was serving under Evans. I wasn't fooling around anywhere else."

"The colonel's right. Evans himself may have suddenly appeared out of the past, but the allegations he made pertain to recent events," Davis said.

"What is he basing these allegations on exactly?" Jack said, gesturing impatiently. 

"General Evans claims that, while visiting friends in the Springs, he saw you and a man, later identified as Dr. Jackson, acting suspiciously intimate at a restaurant. Apparently he saw or heard something he considered inappropriate."

"Not possible," Jack said firmly. 

"The two of you don't go out together?" Davis asked. 

"Well, yeah," Jack said. 

"As friends. We're not dumb enough to do anything in public," Daniel added. Catching the slightly skeptical looks aimed in his direction he continued. "No, not even me. I've been well trained by Jack to hide any signs of our relationship."

"It wouldn't have to be much," Davis said. "Even the smallest gesture that might indicate a certain degree of...familiarity...."

"In that case the colonel should've been brought up on charges the first year of the program," Sam said. 

"What?" Jack said.

"Well, sir, you do have a tendency to get in Daniel's personal space."

"That is true," Teal'c said. "The two of you have always had a certain degree of intimacy between you. However, that is not proof of a sexual relationship."

"Not unless the observer interprets it that way. And apparently General Evans did," Davis said. "It would seem that Evans was so concerned by your behavior that he followed the two of you to Colonel O'Neill's house...where Dr. Jackson spent the night."

"That's ridiculous," Daniel said. "Having dinner, crashing at Jack's house--there are other explanations for that."

"Of course there are, but it's enough to raise suspicion in the right kind of person. And suspicion is all they need," Davis reminded him. "The real problem is what else have they, or will they, dig up during an investigation?"

"We can't escape if they look very closely," Jack agreed. He gave a frustrated shake of his head. "It still makes no sense. There's got to be more to it because I'd swear Evans wouldn't give a rat's ass what I did."

"Even if he thought you were gay?" Davis asked. 

"He's a bit of a religious fundamentalist," Jack admitted. "So...I suppose...."

"Ah, excuse me?" Daniel said forcefully. "Isn't there supposed to be a 'don't ask' somewhere in here?"

"He's retired, Daniel," Paul said. "And technically he didn't ask. He was an inadvertent witness. There's nothing that says he can't bring his suspicions to the authorities."

"That's a crock of shit," Daniel said angrily.

"That's Don't Ask, Don't Tell," Jack agreed.

"Okay," Sam interrupted. She shifted forward on her chair, leaning over intently. "Let's say that it really was a coincidence that Evans happened to cross the colonel's path. And let's say he really did see something he considered inappropriate. Why didn't it go to Hammond?"

"What do you mean?" Teal'c asked. 

"Well, I've been brushing up on the whole issue and what I realized is that suspected violations of the anti-gay regs are supposed to be handled as a Commander's Inquiry," Sam said. She turned to Davis. "So why didn't the allegations go to Hammond?"

"My guess is that they were concerned that General Hammond might not be overly eager to pursue the matter," Davis said quietly. 

"I believe that would be the case," Teal'c said. Sam nodded her silent agreement.

"All right," Jack said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "The bottom line is that this changes nothing in any practical sense. Hammond isn't in charge so I've got to deal with brassholes who are. And I don't think they would've brought charges unless they planned to make them stick."

"Sir, you can dispute General Evans' claims," Sam said.

"No," Jack said flatly. 

"We can help," Sam persisted. "We'll dig around. We could talk to Evans. Maybe we can find out why he's doing this. Maybe someone else is pulling Evans' strings."

"It doesn't matter, Carter."

"I would be most happy to assist in this investigation," Teal'c added, sounding eager.

"I appreciate that. Both of you. But the most that would come out of it is that both of you would get into trouble...and I'd still be out," Jack said. "A court martial is not in my best interest. Not even if I'm willing to go in and lie. And I'm not. I'm not going to lie about this. Not anymore."

"Are you certain, O'Neill?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Jack heard Daniel's sigh. "Look--we all know this is wrong. Just...wrong. And I object to it on that principle, but if I can work out a deal the outcome isn't so bad for me. What would I be giving up? Lousy hours, constant stress? In return I will finally be able to live openly with Daniel. It's not such a bad trade off."

* * *

"In conclusion, I really have no more than.... What the hell is that? God, that's disgusting!"

Daniel sat back on his heels in front of the open refrigerator, wondering how a man who could assemble an assault team, lead them halfway across the galaxy and execute a precise military strike against an enemy couldn't remember to throw out the leftovers. He'd ascribe it to Jack's occasional cave man tendencies, except that even cave men had enough sense to get rid of spoiled food.

"Um...anyway, what was I saying?" Daniel had left his tape recorder running as he cleaned the fridge. The transcriptionists in the SGC secretarial pool were used to deleting his random interjections. "Right--in conclusion--yadda--nothing more than theories. The writing inside the tomb refers to the Goa'uld symbiote as the Serpent of Midgard and to the Asgard host as Jormungandr. This is unprecedented in my experience--to have the host and symbiote addressed by different names. This would seem to indicate that the Goa'uld did not have total control of its Asgard host. Something we should follow up on next time we run into Thor.

"Furthermore, I suspect that the Goa'uld who took the Asgard as a host was a renegade. We know that the Goa'uld fear the Asgard and I don't believe the Goa'uld would've risked retaliation, not at that point in time. In addition, I believe that the Asgard may also have been a bit of a renegade him...or herself. If I've translated the text correctly, the Asgard agreed to, possibly even sought out blending with a symbiote. Why? I have no idea. Physically the Asgard are fairly frail. Perhaps this individual was looking for greater physical strength. Or perhaps it suffered from some illness or defect it thought the symbiote could cure."

Daniel let out a heavy sigh that had nothing to do with the mutant life forms breeding in Jack's Tupperware. This mission, like so many others, had generated more questions than it answered.

"I think the Goa'uld sealed this individual in the tomb, rather than killing it, because they hoped, at some future time, to find a way to control the Asgard host. After all, the symbiote would have access to all the Asgard knowledge and technology. Something the Goa'uld wouldn't give up readily."

Daniel tensed as he heard the front door open. He'd been waiting for hours, dreading Jack's return from his meeting with the top brass. Refusing to give into his pessimism, Daniel turned off the recorder, squared his shoulders and walked out into the dining room.

"Hey," Jack called easily as he tossed his hat on the table. 

"So?"

"So? What? No hello? No hi honey how was your day?"

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Daniel repeated dutifully.

"It was wonderful, darling. How was your day?" Jack said, grinning at Daniel's impatient compliance.

"What happened?" Daniel demanded.

"Well, you know our little liaison on the roof? We'll be doing that a lot from now on."

"No, we won't. I got splinters in my ass. We'll fuck in bed, in the shower or on the kitchen table like normal people."

"Spoilsport," Jack teased. 

"Jack," Daniel pleaded.

"Honorable discharge," Jack informed him, sliding his arms around Daniel's waist and fondling the recently de-splintered ass. "Full pension."

"How?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide.

"Hammond refused to be buffaloed into crucifying me. He refused to let the others do it either." Jack shook his head in slightly amazed admiration. "That man could give lessons in intimidation to the Goa'uld." 

"Way to go, George," Daniel said. 

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Of course, the deal that was on the table was more than reasonable and they knew it. They just wanted to make me sweat."

"Some deal," Daniel said. "You get no more than what you were entitled to anyway, and you had to promise to not talk."

"Most of my career has been classified so not talking has always been part of the deal."

"You know what I mean. You're not allowed to talk publicly about being gay. And you know why? Because your very existence undermines the 'logic' behind the anti-homosexual regulations."

"Maybe, maybe not. I had to look out for my own interests first," Jack said. "Besides--I'm the only one who signed the agreement."

"Um...yeah?"

"Think, Daniel. I signed it. You didn't."

A grin grew slowly across Daniel's face. He wagged a finger at Jack. 

"You're good."

"Yes, I am," Jack said proudly.

"So...was Evans there?"

"No. He'd played his part. He wasn't necessary anymore."

"Meaning?" Daniel asked.

"Meaning my money's on someone else being the driving force behind this," Jack said. "Kinsey would be a good bet. It's exactly the kind of underhanded play that sanctimonious bastard excels at."

"But we'll never know for sure."

"Probably not," Jack said with a casual shrug. "However, I think I may be volunteering to work for the campaign of whoever runs against him. Put the good ol' American democratic system to work for me. Besides, I know a few underhanded ploys myself."

"What about Parks?" Daniel asked, still concerned that his ill- considered decision to date the captain had contributed to their current situation.

"Well, Carter did a little digging on the sly...." Jack gave Daniel a questioning look.

"What? You're surprised that she did?"

"I told her not to," Jack said. 

"And you're surprised that she did?" Daniel repeated. 

"No. Anyway, she couldn't find any connection between Evans and Parks. Nothing obvious." Jack shrugged. "Much as I hate to admit it I think she was, at most, an afterthought. They may have questioned her after your little bedroom disaster...."

"Yes, and thank you for reminding me of that again."

"Parks didn't cause this, and I doubt she even had anything concrete to add." Jack gave Daniel a stern look. "Dating Parks was a bad idea on many levels, but this would've happened regardless." 

"You okay?" Daniel asked, still not daring to believe it was going to be this 'easy.'

"Yep."

"Sure?" Daniel persisted. 

"I did my bit and now I'm done. I'm getting everything I'm entitled to and more--I've got you." Jack grinned. "That's about as much as a grumpy old man like me can expect."

"Now what?" 

"Now I'm going to spend my days puttering around the house, maybe do a little fishing, and waiting for my young--and gainfully employed-- stud to come home and take me to bed."

"So my role in this little scenario is to earn a paycheck and keep you sexually satisfied?" Daniel asked, peering at Jack over his glasses. 

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're lucky I'm so easy," Daniel said, pulling Jack by the hand and leading him out of the dining room.

"It works for me," Jack agreed happily.

The end


End file.
